


天魔劫【穷奇／润玉×旭凤】

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom, 香蜜
Genre: M/M, 车, 高速
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 一个邪教车，润玉被穷奇附身，不喜勿入……





	天魔劫【穷奇／润玉×旭凤】

**Author's Note:**

> 一个邪教车，润玉被穷奇附身，不喜勿入……

却说神魔大战一触即发，那乌压压的云层之中，有两道身影如疾射的箭簇一般交缠不休，构成一团黑白交错的风暴。赤霄通红，如火灼灼于剑身；青冥冷冽，如寒冰凌凌附剑上，两刃相交，雷声阵阵，闪鸣声声，真如天崩地裂一般。其中一道是白如雪的身影，为领兵前来征讨的天帝润玉，一道黑如墨的身姿，正是携众与之对抗的旭凤。

两人曾为兄弟，也曾在月下对饮，叙谈心事，曾为对方投注过难得的关切，可如今却为了一个女子，在这天地间打成一团，再不复往日的兄弟情谊。那相视的眼眸之中，仿佛有着无穷无尽的仇恨，便要在下一刻将对方撕成碎片。

眼看着势均力敌的两人不约而同的受了对方一击，分别退后了一步，一个自上使出了水系法术，涛涛如海浪般的水柱浇灌而下，一个自下取寰谛凤翎加持，去势如电，金光隐隐，带着无数湮灭一切的红莲业火，就要相互碰撞时，一个纤细苗条的身影忽的低呼了一声，冲了进来。

黑色的袍袖和长发徐徐飞扬，女子缓缓倒下的影子，凝结在两人的眼眸视野中，就像是镜中夺目的花，又似水中消散的月，从此再不得见。

锦觅！！两道撕心裂肺的叫声响起，旭凤当先一步，接住了那软绵绵的身躯，眼中的泪一滴一滴的流下，再不能遏制自己的悲伤。而润玉也似被这可怕的现实震动了几分，他痴痴的看着旭凤怀中气若游丝，却依旧说出希望他变回小鱼仙倌的水神，眼中掠过无数的悲哀和痛悔：想不到与旭凤争斗一场，竟然以挚爱身死为结局，无论如何，今后天上地下，再也没有一个人唤他小鱼仙倌了。

巨大的失落感和后悔席卷而来，让润玉几乎心都纠结在一处，整个人失魂落魄的离去。他没有发现，自己的眼眸中隐约绿光闪动，全力压制的穷奇之力和意识又渐渐有了松脱的趋向。骤然之间，润玉眸中绿光大涨，随即充斥了整个瞳孔，他低嚎了一声，那一瞬心神失守的灵台意识为穷奇所摄，暴虐的情绪纷涌而来，似要将这天都打破。

魂飞魄散的水神变成了无数的水光随风逝去，沉浸在无限痛苦之中的旭凤根本没有看见，有一个熟悉的身影突然出现在他的身后，随后手掌一挥，使出了全力的一击。措不及防的旭凤随着那记掌风飞出了很远，他在空中忍不住喷出了一口血，在虚空中下起了一阵血雨。

润玉！？你做什么？？旭凤勉强捂着胸口站直了，向前看去，却发现正是刚才看见锦觅身死而转身离开的润玉，却不知为何突然攻击于他。不过眼看着那人白齿森森，面上绿光漂浮，浑然一幅入魔的模样，旭凤又只得咬紧了牙关，取过赤霄剑迎战。

据说入魔之人是没有办法唤醒的，除非遇到让他心神剧震之事才能醒过来，可如今锦觅已死，自己又有何契机唤醒润玉，只能勉强应付。旭凤这样想着，一面使出了浑身解数，无奈那润玉被穷奇夺舍，掌控了那具仙躯，竟比往日发挥了十成十的实力，只把旭凤压制的几乎抬不起手来。

眼见这着了魔的润玉越打越兴起，自己的人身因受伤无法应对，旭凤清斥一声，将身一转，化作一只巨大华美的火凤，携着无穷热力的红莲业火扑面而来。穷奇初初有些力不从心，后又从识海深处搜罗了化身之法，也是龙吟一声，将身化作一条巨大无朋的白龙，与旭凤相抗。

一时之间，那白龙火凤你来我往，你嘬我抓，弃了仙法兵器，只以兽身相斗，云霄间落下无数的鳞片和羽毛，飘飘洒洒像是下了一场白红相间的雨。诸多魔将天军目瞪口呆的看着这一幕，想要上前劝阻却又不敢，君不见，卷入争斗范围的云朵都被罡风撕成碎片，遁入空间裂缝中消失，区区身体又能扛得过几时？

两兽打得兴起，又扶摇直上，越过三十三天的天穹，追追赶赶来到了九霄天外的不周山，这不周山当年被共工撞倒了一半，如今半截山顶平平如镜，其上繁花叶茂，生出无数的梧桐树来。凤凰早有伤在身，那白龙又以龙身缠裹而上，卷的它几乎透不过气，下一刻，暴虐的白龙使出尖利至极的龙爪，将凤凰左半边的翅膀撕下了一半。

惊天动地的凤鸣声响彻云霄，凤凰身上的伤处撒下无数金色的血点，与红莲业火落到地上，将那些萋萋芳草烧灼成灰烬，旭凤收起凤凰真身，从半空坠下，端端落在了一棵梧桐树前。他一边吐着血，一边笑道：都说落草凤凰不如鸡，如今我这个受伤的凤凰穷途末路，还有梧桐来栖，倒也便宜。他一面笑一面勉力用赤霄剑撑起了身子，看向对面也化出人身的润玉。

那人面沉如水，一双眸子早已如墨绿潭水一般毫无波澜，只缓缓逼近的步伐隐约透出几分风雷之声，再也辨识不出当初皎皎如明月，芊芊如青竹的影子。旭凤咳了两声，又想今日我莫不是要命丧于此，若是陨落在这不知名的梧桐树下，真真堕了我天界战神的威名，只能拼死一搏罢了。一念如此，他便颤巍巍的举起赤霄，向身前之人刺去。

那赤霄之上燃着的火焰早已微不可闻，润玉随手伸掌一覆，那火焰呲的一声熄灭了，随即那人又一翻掌，赤霄剑便已被他紧紧的捉在手中。旭凤不妨润玉将赤霄剑夺去，正欲伸出肉掌抵御，谁知润玉信手一挥，竟将赤霄剑直直的刺入旭凤右掌之中，钉入了后方的梧桐树干上。

呜~~旭凤不免吃痛呼出声来，这十指连心，更何况是整只手掌遭遇重创，剧烈的疼痛袭来，几乎让他的眼前都模糊一片。眼见润玉又在唇角燃起一股莫名的笑意，又向前迫近，旭凤只得往后退去，无奈手掌被钉在树上，竟是退无可退，直到身子靠在那颗多人都无法环抱的树干为止。

那梧桐树本是这不周山最早萌发的一棵，想来也有数千年的光阴，这树冠极大，遮天蔽日。润玉缓步向前，无数的阴影笼罩着那清秀的容颜，印着绿意森然的脸，却透出了几分阴惨可怖。旭凤从未见过如此暴戾和凶悍的润玉，一时有些着慌退让，只是他思及自己身为战场上战无不胜的战神，随即又挺起腰来，想着如今我死了也罢，却万万不能摄于对方的威视而堕了自己的英明，若是死，我也要死得其所才是。

润玉却是上前一步，挑起旭凤那纤薄的下巴，仔细端详其狼狈的模样，那以往骄傲又不屈的小凤凰如今额上血流，唇角也是汩汩流血，可目光却依旧炯炯有神，桀骜不驯，不由笑了起来。在穷奇心中，当初这小凤凰和他兄长联合一起将他制服，心中实在有着泼天的怨愤，如今他兄长神识为他压制，这凤凰又被他打得落花流水，真是让人快意之至。

只是，这凤凰虽然身处逆境，可却依旧一幅不认输的模样，还真是碍眼呢。穷奇想着，忽然又似想到了什么，眸中绿光大盛，他伸手探向旭凤那一身金灿灿的甲胄，随口念了个诀，那硕大的翅膀和金甲便已被收起，又恢复成魔尊的那一袭黑衣。那衣墨黑，却衬得领口透出的肌肤越发的白皙如雪，柔嫩无比。

穷奇的笑容变得更大了些，下一刻他右手制住旭凤的左臂，将它高高的按在粗糙的树干上，左手却探入了旭凤那大敞着的衣领之中，轻轻摩挲起来。突如其来的袭击让旭凤大惊失色，煞白了一张脸，连连叫道：润玉，你做什么，把手拿出来！啊……原来那人措不及防的，触到了那平坦胸脯上的豆粒，轻轻的捻了一捻。

仿佛被雷电打过，刹那间旭凤整个身子都忍不住微微颤抖，他连连退避，意图躲闪对面之人的动作，无奈右掌被钉在树上，左臂又被死死的攫住按在头顶，后面是重重树身，竟是避无可避，只得痛骂道：润玉，你这禽兽！我们可是兄弟啊，呜……住手！住手！

穷奇置若罔闻，竟又用指甲盖将那幼嫩的峰顶掐了一掐，一面满意的看着旭凤狭长的凤眸中因疼痛逐渐浮起了泪花，一面又道：禽兽？你这兄长素日里的所思所想，你竟不知么？若说我是禽兽，你兄长意识深处的那些念头，可比禽兽更甚啊。

这微微的一声吐在旭凤耳侧，却似万丈雷霆一般，惊得他呆若木鸡，几乎不能发声。谁知眼前的润玉说出这话之后，却又似泥塑木雕一般顿在原地，眼眸中风雷滚滚，一会墨黑染涌，一会绿意蒸腾，却像在拉扯着什么似的。原来被压制一时的润玉神识听见穷奇这话，羞恼至极，竟又使出浑身力气与穷奇对抗，两人争夺这具身体的控制权，倒是让旭凤逃出生天。

旭凤见润玉不言不语，手中力道也放松了几分，连忙使劲甩脱了对方的辖制，因自身仙力不济，他又忍痛去拔那插在树上的赤霄剑。眼看着那柄利剑一点点的自手心被拔出来，旭凤大喘了一口气，不顾血流如注的掌心伤口，连连向呆站着不动的润玉刺去。谁知那人身姿一展，一蓬水雾笼罩而上，那剑尖再也无法寸进半分。

旭凤见势不妙，便想运出遁地法离去，谁知瞬间被人推倒在树上，重重的力道让他忍不住挣扎起来，粗糙的树皮将出血的创口变得更大，然而更多的疼痛却依旧及不上那人掀开自己的袍子，褪下亵裤而来的一击。执拗的不加润滑的深入，让旭凤感觉自己像是被从里到外劈成了两半。

呜……不……不要……可怜的凤凰早已无力的委顿了身子，从喉咙里发出无望的喘息，惨声呼叫。然而那酷刑依旧在继续，润玉捉住那细瘦却坚韧的腰肢，放任自己的欲望继续前进，脆弱的肠道发出阵阵哀鸣，无数的血液争先恐后的涌了出来，充作暴行的帮凶。巨大的羽翼突然闪现，覆盖在薄薄的肩背上，像是在抚慰着这底下的主人，可点点滴滴的火光萦绕而上，热气涌来，却让背后的人皱起了眉。

啊！！！旭凤发出了一声惨烈至极的尖叫，原来是润玉整个撕下了那伤残的左半边翅膀，无数金色的绒羽在空中飞舞，碎裂成无数的星点散去，剩下的半边羽翼却似有所感的收敛了起来，只留下雪白的背上，一道蜿蜒的红线，分外鲜明，也分外的触目惊心。

旭凤很痛，浑身都在痛，痛得他都快发起抖来，那种痛楚比当年锦觅捅了内丹精元还要痛上三分。这凤凰羽翼原本便是力量来源之一，如今少了一只，那反抗的气力更是微乎其微，只能像是附在凌霄身侧的菟丝花，随着对方狂风暴雨一般的动作颤抖着，摇曳着。若是没有润玉从后方撑着他，大概那瘫软如棉的身躯早已滑落下来，跌到了地上。

润玉真身巨大，那物尺寸也是惊人，不过进去大半，便已入到端底。他深吸了一口气，开始徐徐动作，旭凤体内极暖，极热，这样适宜的温度让素来体温偏低的他感觉到了快意。润玉的动作清风徐来，却更是折磨，渐渐的，旭凤感觉体内满满的刺痛灼热不减，却多了几分酥麻。

杀了我！你不如杀了我罢，不要这样……旭凤忽的抬高了声调叫道，他死死的咬紧了牙关，唯恐在下一秒从口中溢出那些异常羞耻的甜腻的呻吟，他竟不知，向来只爱女人的自己竟然会在如此暴戾的性事中有快感，这就像他会爱上这个心狠手辣的兄长一样不可思议。

杀了你，我可舍不得啊……吁吁的呼气声自后方传来，却引得后脖梗上的寒毛颤栗不已，旭凤惊异的听着润玉这样说道，随后一改温柔的姿态，又大开大合的操弄起来，急剧又猛烈的动作让那张狭窄的口越发收缩不已，只能欲拒还迎的吞下那不断深入的硕大。

旭凤已无力反抗，只能依靠着面前的树干勉力支撑，手指早已深深的插入了粗糙的树皮中，散落的黑发铺盖者平滑如玉的背，低垂着的头颅就像献祭者一样的安详，只能随着动作不停的摇摆着。

润玉一面掐紧了那早已柔软不堪的细腰，一面只把自己勃发的欲望往那深处捣弄，几乎要深入凤凰那温暖的巢穴之中，待到进无可进，他又咬着那纤薄如饺的耳垂，虚虚的道：听说凤凰是雌雄同体的，不知这里可否会孕育出我的子孙？

他一念至此，更是兴起，忽的将旭凤压向地面，把那圆润的臀高高抬起，就着湿黏粉红的泡沫又一次狠狠的探底，颀长的龙根在穴口进进出出，将边缘的褶皱都撑开到了极限，无数的嫩肉颤抖着、无助的包裹着让人痛苦不已的巨物。

不！不要！放开我！！旭凤从灵魂深处发出痛苦的哀鸣，与其被玩弄被虐待，更让人害怕的是以男身孕育润玉的孩子，这简直比折断翅膀，堕入十八层地狱更难以接受。

细长的指死死的抓住地上的草根和污泥，力道大的连指甲盖都皲裂，旭凤用手肘撑起身子，一点一点的努力拉开距离，从润玉的怀中逃开，可身后覆着的躯体却如影随形的，继续重复着可怕的像是永无休止的酷刑。

兄长……兄长饶了我……兄长……可怜的凤凰似乎已有些神志不清，只能自口中喃喃的发出些许求饶的话语，而他身上的润玉却置若罔闻，还笑着道：兄长？你的兄长想是很高兴这么做啊。看，这里也起来了呢……他摸了摸下腹另一个昂起头的阳物，欣喜的触到了一手的黏腻，冷冽的笑了。

未尽之语消失在他的笑声里，细长的手指掠过那波澜起伏的山峰，来到了与巨柱相连深邃的沟壑间，那指尖勉力撑开那早已填塞的满满的谷口，意图张开一丝间隙。

迷糊中的旭凤一下子惊醒，被他的动作吓坏了，越发挣扎起来，嘴唇颤抖的似是风中的落叶，不不不……不可能的……太多了……不……呜……他使劲摇晃着唯一能动弹的头颅，想要拒绝这不可思议的举动。

手指逐渐增加，从一根增到两根，再到三根，那肠壁将玉茎和手指夹裹的紧紧，再也透不出任何的空隙，而端口的肉膜已然绷到了极限，就似一张满月的弓。润玉轻轻的抽出了自己的手指，扶着另一根粗长慢慢的进入了凤凰的体内。

旭凤发出了最最惨烈的痛呼，像是一只离岸的鱼奋力扑腾着，却被狠狠的拍向地面，两根巨大龙柱的进入让他感觉自己像是被串在烧烤架上的鸟儿，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，竟是如此悲凉和无奈。

旭凤的凤眸之中早已充斥了无穷的泪水，他从心里发了一个誓，若是今日能幸免脱身，无论如何他也会将润玉斩于剑下，以报这滔天之恨。可他怎么也没有想到，这一次的阴差阳错，会变成两人一生的羁绊。

天色渐渐暗沉，浓重的暮霭笼盖了一切，繁盛的木，摇曳的花，以及早已交织成一人的两个身影。

……

后来，天帝润玉一统六界，却独独对魔界网开一面，有人说经常看见天帝去魔界禹疆宫找魔尊旭凤，却每每吃了闭门羹。奈何天帝竟然脾气极好的叹了口气，也不再强求。

又过了六百年，天帝终于获得许可进入魔宫，谁知那那日整个魔界都听见了一声接一声高亢的凤鸣，禹疆宫上空有凤凰和白龙幻影盘旋，随后有一条火红生有双翅的应龙投影自那虚空中出现，让诸多魔族咋舌不已。

天界开始举行天帝与天后的婚礼，那天后不是别人，正是魔尊旭凤，只是有些不情不愿的模样，他手中牵着一个圆滚滚的孩童，火红的衣着，看起来喜庆极了。

 

完


End file.
